1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dental X-ray equipment and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for positioning and supporting dental X-ray sensors within the mouth of a dental patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, film for obtaining X-ray images of a person's teeth have been packaged in a cardboard or plastic carrier that includes a tab to be folded outward at approximately a right angle. The carrier is positioned alongside of the teeth and the patient is instructed to bite down against the tab of the carrier that is placed between the teeth to be imaged on the sensitized film within the carrier when exposed to the X-ray energy. A disadvantage of this system is that the carrier is a stiff, thin material that is uncomfortable for many patients because it tends to dig into the patient's cheek.
In a conventional alternative to the film carrier with the fold-out tab, the film carrier is placed on a wand-like positioner tool that places the carrier in position in the patient's mouth without having to bite down on it. While more comfortable, it requires that someone hold the positioner in the correct position to expose the film correctly.
Recent advances in the electronic arts have produced an X-ray sensor device that substitutes for the film carrier. It is positioned and exposed similarly to the traditional film carrier but has the significant advantage that it records the image electronically, obviating the conventional film development process. However, the problem remains as to how best to hold the sensor in position in the patient's mouth. The sensor lacks a tab to bite down upon and must be held in position by other means. What is needed is a device and/or method of positioning the sensor that is comfortable, easy to use, and provides consistent, repeatable results in the X-ray images.